Face-De-Duelliste
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Gros délire à la con alors que j'étais complètement bourrée au coca xD Lorsque les persos de Yû-Gi-Oh, GX et 5Ds se ramènent sur Facebook et que ça part en vrille !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers n'est pas à moi mais l'histoire si !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà un petit délire à la con qui me trottait dans la tête depuis hier alors que j'étais bien entamée au coca cherry xD en espérant que cela vous plaira ^_^ Et spécial dédicace à Assassin de Skyrim qui malgré le fait qu'elle était sobre et tout à fait clean m'a tendue des perches immondes ! MDR !

Avertissement : YAOI mentionné alors homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Face-De-Duelliste**

**Battle 1 : Où le bordel règne en maitre absolu !**

**Atem Yami** _est maintenant ami avec_ **Yûgi Mûto** _et 20 autres personnes. _

**Yûgi Mûto :** Enfin tu t'es inscris, pharaon ! ^^

**Atem Yami : **Il fallait bien, j'ai déjà 5000 ans de retard, faut que je me rattrape !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde :** N'empêche pour quelqu'un qui a 5000 ans, t'es rudement bien conservé ! xD

**Atem Yami :** … Tu fais de l'humour, maintenant ?! O_o

**Yûgi Mûto :** Kaiba… Tu sors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler** _a rejoint le groupe_ **Duellistes**.

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Je crois qu'on aura même pas besoin de couler le groupe, Wheeler, charge t'en puisque t'es là.

**Joey Wheeler : ***_veine sur la tempe_* REPETE UN PEU ! _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **C'est moi ou tu es devenu sourd à force de crier comme un putois ?

**Atem Yami :** Je te rassure, Seto. C'est pas toi.

**Joey Wheeler : ***_va bouder dans son coin_* …

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler **_partage un lien vidéo_**. Chanson de Claude-François, « Le Mal-Aimé ». **

**Joey Wheeler **_aime. _

**Joey Wheeler : **_*pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*_ ET J'AI PAS D'AMIS ! T_T

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*ricane* _ Tu veux un curly ?

**Joey Wheeler : **Vas te pendre.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde** _aime _**Les Liens Fraternels**

**Joey Wheeler **_aime._

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais aimer les mêmes choses que moi, Wheeler ?

**Joey Wheeler : **Moi-même. Et je te rappel que j'ai une petite sœur, du con !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **C'est vrai et j'en ai honte…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_et_**Makuba Kaiba **_aiment. _

**Makuba Kaiba : **Voilà ce qui s'appelle se faire rejeter dans les règles de l'art ! MDR !

**Joey Wheeler : **_*pleure encore*_ BOUHOU ! MA PETITE SŒUR ME DETESTE ! _*s'enfuit loin*_

**Yûgi Mûto : **Ça c'était violent…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « QUI M'A PIQUE MON DECK ?! » _

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Ah bah pour une fois, c'est pas moi !

**Atem Yami :** O_O ! Te serais-tu assagi par le plus grand des hasards **Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs** ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :**_*expression outrée* _Moi ?! Mais j'ai toujours été sage comme une image ! Aussi innocent qu'un bébé qui vient de naitre ! _*auréole au-dessus de la tête*_

**Yûgi Mûto :** Mais oui, on te crois…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **C'est pas le Chien que je devrai t'appeler maintenant, c'est Cervelle d'Oiseaux !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, Makuba Kaiba **_et 10 autres personnes aiment._

**Atem Yami : **Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de Seto…

**Yûgi Mûto :** APOCALYSPE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! _*s'enfuit loin, très loin…*_

Quelques heures après…

**Joey Wheeler :** … _*en mode blazé*_ Je l'ai retrouvé…

**Yûgi Mûto : **Il était où ?

**Joey Wheeler : **… Dans le placard de ma chambre.

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, Makuba Kaiba **et **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*tous en chœur*_ Mais quel con !

**Joey Wheeler : **Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Faut me comprendre… C'est que c'était pire que le champ de bataille du Royaume des Duellistes là-dedans !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs**_a publié sur son mur : « Ma réincarnation a disparue, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vue ?- affolé ! »_

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Non mais t'es vraiment pas doué, toi !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Je ne suis pas comme Atem à coller ma réincarnation à tous bouts de champs ! Non mais, réputation oblige !

**Atem Yami :** Navré de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais… Tu n'as plus de réputation depuis longtemps…

**Yûgi Mûto :** Oh c'est pupute ça ! xD

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **et** Atem Yami : **_*complètement sous le choc*_ O_o

**Yûgi Mûto : **Bah quoi ?

**Atem Yami :** O_o où as-tu appris un tel langage ?!

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*tire la langue de manière très mature*_ J'ai pas été élevé à la Cour, moi !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*s'improvise commentateur sportif* _ET 1 ! ET 2 ! ET 3 ! **Yûgi Mûto **VAINCEUR PAR K.O !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Remballe ton micro et cherche ton double !

**Bakura Ryo : **_*roupille_* Zzzzzzzzzzz…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **… Il roupille.

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde :** Tout ça pour ça ?! Désespérant…

* * *

Mais vraiment... Je dois dire que je suis stupéfaite de mes propres conneries xD Alors avis ? Je continue et j'en rajoute une couche ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : J'ai terminée ce chapitre ce matin alors que je me faisais royalement chier en cours d'histoire de l'édition xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Battle 2 : Où il est question de questions existentielles**

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « Question existentielle 1 : Atem et Yûgi, quel est votre lien au final ?! Sosies ? Ancêtre/Descendant ? Réincarnation ? »_

**Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde, Makuba Kaiba, Atem Yami **_et_**Yûgi Mûto **_aiment. _

**Sérénity Wheeler : **La réponse est évidente voyons ! Pour avoir posé cette question stupide, je ne te considère plus comme mon frère !

**Makuba Kaiba : **_*yeux de chibi tout chou* _Mais euh… Je veux savoir moi !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

**Yûgi Mûto :** Depuis quand tu lis les Sherlock Holmes ?!

**Atem Yami :** _*choqué*_ Kaiba sait donc lire … ?! O_o

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Oui, je sais lire et alors ? Et j'aime les romans relatant les aventures de Sherlock Holmes !

**Makuba Kaiba :** Bah alors dis-nous ta théorie, grand frère !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*sourire de celui qui sait tout et qui en profite* _Ils sont amants !

Grand Silence commun…

**Atem Yami : **… Je crois qu'on s'est fait griller…

**Yûgi Mûto : **Et en beauté.

**Joey Wheeler **_tombe par terre, évanoui et mettra un moment avant de se remettre de cette information. _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*ricane* _Petite nature ! xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_a publié sur son mur : « Question existentielle 2 : Le Dragon blanc aux Yeux Bleus… Mâle ou Femelle ?! »_

_Tous les inscrits du site aiment. _

**Makuba Kaiba : **Ca y a que nii-san qui le sait !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Non. J'ai pas été voir.

**Joey Wheeler : **C'est vrai que toi, c'est plutôt autre chose que tu mates…

**Atem Yami :** Pitié Joey ! Tais-toi là-dessus ! Mauvaise image mentale !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Aurait-t-on réussit à choquer le Grand Pharaon ?

**Atem Yami : **_*fusille le brun du regard* _Seto…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*ricane comme un dément* _Ça part dans tous les sens ! xD

**Makuba Kaiba : **Et on a toujours pas eu de réponse à la question !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :** Cela restera donc un mystère…

**Makuba Kaiba : **_*fier de sa connerie* _Et boules de gomme xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Yûgi Mûto **_a publié sur son mur : « Question existentielle 3 : __**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs**__… Pourquoi as-tu raté ta réincarnation à ce point ?! »_

**Bakura Ryo, Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs**_et _**Atem Yami**_aiment. _

**Atem Yami : **La question que tous les fans de la série se posent…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur a fumé en dessinant ma réincarnation mais c'était surement de la bonne !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Sérénity Wheeler** _a publiée sur son mur : « Question existentielle 4 : Pegasus est-il encore en vie après que Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs lui ait arraché son œil du Millénium ? »_

_Tous les inscrits du site aiment. _

**Pegasus, l'inventeur de génie :** _*apparait dont ne sait où*_ Bien sûr que je suis vivant, voyons !

**Joey Wheeler :** _*sursaute*_ OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! La vache ! Un revenant !

**Yûgi Mûto : **Joey et sa peur des fantômes… Toute une histoire…

**Atem Yami :** Pas d'amour celle-là. C'est con.

**Yûgi Mûto :** _*ricane*_ Hey Seto ! Viens réconforter ton chéri !

**Joey Wheeler** et **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*synchrone pour une fois*_ ON EST PAS EN COUPLE !

**Atem Yami :** Mais oui, on vous crois…

**Yûgi Mûto :** Bah si vous n'êtes pas en couple, pourquoi êtes-vous si synchrone ? En plus, désolé de vous le dire mais vos disputes sont pas crédibles… Tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps.

**Joey Wheeler** et **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*boudent*_ …

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Pegasus, l'inventeur de génie **_a publié sur son mur : « Esprit es-tu là ? Bah évidemment que je suis là ! Je suis vivant ! »_

**Atem Yami **_et_**Yûgi Mûto **_aiment._

**Atem Yami : **Born to be alive ! xD

**Yûgi Mûto :** Mais quelle référence pourrie !

**Atem Yami :** Ce n'est pas la pire en plus.

**Joey Wheeler : **_*gueule comme un abruti* _SCOOBY DOO OU ES-TU ?!

**Atem Yami :** Là c'était la pire…

**Yûgi Mûto :** Les mecs… Vous craignez.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Sérénity Wheeler** _a rejoint le groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie !**

**Téa Gardner :** YES ! Une autre copine !

**Sérénity Wheeler :** Bah tu sais avec mon frère et mon beau-frère, je ne manque pas d'inspiration xD

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Je te rassure ma belle tu n'es pas la seule ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Téa Gardner : **Venant de toi, je ne suis pas surprise, Tsu-chan ^_^

**Shizu Ishtar : **Je suis même sûre que la plus bargo d'entre nous, c'est toi.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*sourire diabolique*_ Bah évidemment, je suis la meilleure !

**Téa Gardner : **Ca va les chevilles ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Chaussures extensibles, ma belle ! LOL !

**Atem Yami :** … _*frissons d'appréhension*_ Vous êtes vraiment arrangées les filles…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Cela fait partie de notre charme !

**Atem Yami :** … Ou pas.

* * *

J'avoue que ce truc me laisse perplexe, même si j'en suis l'auteure xD


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Rien que pour ma Luunastra qui est malade ! xD Marre-toi bien !

* * *

**Battle 3 : Quand Cupidon s'invite sans autorisation avant de se faire jarreter des conversations**

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « Une lune… Une lune de septembre ! » _

**Tristan Taylor : **Oh là ! Il débloque complètement !

**Atem Yami :** Mais non, Tristan ! Il est amoureux, c'est tout.

**Tristan Taylor :** Lui, amoureux ?! O_o Je plains l'heureux élu…

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*ricane* _ Tu peux, Tristan ! Tu peux !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde :** _*éternue* _ATCHOUM !

**Atem Yami :** A tes souhaits !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Yûgi Mûto** _est passé du statut_ **Célibataire** _à_ **En Couple.**

**Atem Yami :** Bonne idée, je vais faire de même !

**Yûgi Mûto :** … _*sur son petit nuage* _

**Atem Yami** _est passé du statut_ **Célibataire** _à_ **En Couple.**

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Mais ce que vous êtes gnangnan !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! xD

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_est passé du statut_**Célibataire **_à_**C'est Compliqué **

**Atem Yami : **Bakura… Dans ton cas, ça relève du domaine de l'impossible.

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Ah Ah ! Impossible n'est pas français !

**Yûgi Mûto : **Ouais mais toi non plus à ce que je sache.

**Marek Ishtar : **MDR ! **Yûgi Mûto** ou comment casser les gens en moins de 5 secondes chrono !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Marek Ishtar** _a publié sur son mur : « Bien content de rester _**Célibataire** _! »_

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que mon double !

**Atem Yami :** STOP ! Arrêt sur image, retour en arrière et play. **Yami Marek, génie du mal** vient bien de dire qu'il était d'accord avec Marek ? O_o

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Ouais… C'est bien ce qu'il vient de dire… O_o

**Yûgi Mûto **et**Bakura Ryo : **Ça fait peur ! _*signe de croix avec les doigts*_ Vade retro satanas !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Même pas peur ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **De toute façon, la seule chose dont tu aies peur c'est de ton reflet dans un miroir…

**Marek Ishtar : **Douche froide, bonjour xD

**Atem Yami : **Comme on dit : plus ils sont grands, plus ils font de bruit en tombant !

**Yûgi Mûto :** Parce qu'il était sur un piédestal ?

**Atem Yami** : Fait en cartes, faut rester précis, mes amis !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Atem Yami **_a publié sur son mur : « Plan drague à éviter : être trop franc avec l'être aimé ! »_

**Joey Wheeler **_aime._

**Joey Wheeler : **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça m'était destiné ?

**Atem Yami : **Pourquoi tant de paranoïa ? Je n'ai cité personne.

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Ah bon, j'ai cru entendre son nom, pourtant…

**Atem Yami :** Mauvaise foi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_a publié sur son mur : « Question pour la folle : Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais chier ? »_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **La folle ? On m'appelle ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Bien sûr que c'est toi !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **En même temps, y a qu'elle qui est aussi entamée au niveau du cerveau…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Es-tu sûr et certain qu'elle en a un au moins ?

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Non, j'ai pas été vérifié, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Non mais tu es blond xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _a publié sur son mur : « L'Amouuuuuuuur ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Répondez franchement et avec votre cœur !- curieuse »_

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Est-ce une question piège ?

**Atem Yami : **Venant d'elle, ça m'étonnerait pas.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Bande de méchants ! _*va pleurer dans les bras de son mignon Yûgi*_ Ils sont méchants avec mouaaa ! T_T

**Yûgi Mûto : **Répondez à sa question ! Pour une fois qu'elle est gentille !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*choqué*_ Atem… Ton chéri prend la défense de cette folle ?!

**Atem Yami : **_*désespéré*_ Je sais…

**Makuba Kaiba : **Moi, ce qui me choque là-dedans c'est le « pour une fois… » xD

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **L'amour… Ça sert à rien !

**Marek Ishtar : **Quel cri du cœur…

**Joey Wheeler : **Tu es sûr qu'il à un cœur, ton double ?

**Marek Ishtar : **J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller vérifier ça en lui ouvrant la cage thoracique qui doit être vide d'ailleurs…

**Tristan Taylor : **Oh glauque !

**Téa Gardner : **Hum… _*sourire naïf*_ C'est comme un bonbon au goût que l'on adore et qui fait chii quand on le mange !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **Très naïve…

**Shizu Ishtar : **Effectivement.

**Bakura Ryo : **_*se réveille à peine après une bonne sieste*_ Qué qui y a ?

**Shizu Ishtar : **Rendors-toi.

**Pegasus, l'inventeur de génie : **_*rêveur*_Ce sujet me rend nostalgique…

**Atem Yami :** Doit-on s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Je ne pense pas qu'il possède encore la capacité de s'en servir si et j'insiste sur le **SI**, elle existe encore quelque part dans sa boite crânienne…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Attends, mais il ne serait pas sénile depuis un bon bout de temps, celui-là ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Aucune idée, je me suis toujours demandé quel âge, il avait dans la série !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Mais vous êtes vraiment des langues de vipères !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Dixit celui qui n'a jamais dit la vérité sur ses plans machiavéliques durant plus de 200 épisodes…

**Yûgi Mûto : **Niveau cassage en 5 secondes chrono… Je suis largement battu.

**Mai Valentine :** Qui pense que cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt ?

_Personne n'aime. _

**Mai Valentine :** Je me sens seule, d'un coup…

* * *

Bourrée au coca... Je crois que j'ai fais peur à ma pauvre **Assassin de Skyrim** chez qui j'ai dormi hier xD d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais te ramener dans le prochain chapitre ma belle ! _*ricanements déments alors qu'elle disparait dans un tourbillon de plumes écarlates sans oublier d'emporter sa bouteille de coca cherry !*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin la suite de ce gros délire à la con ! Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes compagnes d'études qui supportent courageusement mes ricanements habituels ! Assassin de Shyrim et Neilly, la fana de Link, ce chapitre est pour vous ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Battle 4 : Assassin de Skyrim et Neilly, ou comment tendre des perches immondes à une auteure dégantée…**

**Assassin de Skyrim **_est maintenant amie avec _**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et 20 personnes. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*lui saute dessus*_ Ma tendeuse de perches immondes !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*goutte de sueur sur le front_*** **Euh… C'est de moi qu'on parle ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*toute sourire*_ Mais oui !

**Joey Wheeler : **PUNAISE ! C'EST TOI QUI ME FAIS PASSER POUR UN ABRUTI ?!

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **En disant ça, tu prouves que t'en es un… _*à __Assassin de Skyrim*_ Toi, je sens que je vais t'apprécier car tu fais chier Wheeler !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*ricane*_ Attend un peu toi, dans quelques épisodes, m'étonnerai pas que j'aurai des choses à te faire subir ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

**Atem Yami : **Là… Seto, t'es foutu…

**Joey Wheeler : **J'en reviens pas que tu ne me défendes pas alors qu'on sort ensemble, Kaiba !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Tu sais que tu viens de vendre la mèche, tout seul comme un con ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Foutu pour foutu autant toucher le fond et creuser encore…

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*sort une calculette*_ A ce train-là, il sera en Chine avant ce soir, je dirais, approximativement.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Je commence sérieusement à douter de ta filière d'origine, là…

**Assassin de Skyrim :** Non, je ne suis pas une S mais bien une L pure et dure, jusqu'au bout des ongles !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Mouais, pas convaincu…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « T'ES MORTE, _**Assassin de Skyrim **_! » _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Enfin, il sort quelque chose d'intelligent !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :** Complètement de ton avis, gamin !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **_*ton dramatique*_ … En arriver à être de l'avis de l'ennemi ! Quelle déchéance !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Diva…

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*débarque dont on ne sait où en hurlant comme une hystérique*_ LIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! MON AMOUR ! _*se barre on ne sait pas où* _

Grand moment de silence et de perplexité des participants de la conversation…

**Atem Yami : **C'était quoi ça ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : Qui**, tu veux dire. C'était Neilly.

**Assassin de Skyrim : **La fille complètement dingue et accros à Link de Legend of Zelda.

**Mai Valentine : **Elle a l'air aussi atteinte que vous, j'ai l'impression…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Je te rassure, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*mode dramatique*_ Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter de telles compagnes d'études ?!

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Plait-il ?

**Atem Yami : **Moi de même.

**Joey Wheeler : **Ça devient n'importe quoi cette conversation…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*sourire pervers qui ne trompe personne*_ Je peux t'aider à te changer les idées si tu veux…

**Joey Wheeler : **_*rouge comme une tomate bien mûre*_ P-PERVERS !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane comme une folle avec un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres*_ JE VEUX DES COPIES DE LA VIDEO, SETO !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Perverse.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*lui tire la langue toujours en ricanant*_ J'assume xD

**Joey Wheeler **_est enlevé par _**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_qui l'emmène dans sa chambre pour lui faire nous ne savons quoi… _

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*sourire béat*_ Link…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_a publié sur son mur : « _**Joey Wheeler **_à un mal de reins carabiné à cause de la nuit passée… -fier de lui »_

**Joey Wheeler : **_*tout rouge de honte et de gêne*_ SETO !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Tsuki !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Atem !

**Atem Yami : **Yûgi !

**Yûgi Mûto : **Assassin de Skyrim !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **Joey !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Tartiflette !

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

**Atem Yami : ***_goutte de sueur derrière la tête*_ Non mais vous êtes sérieux, là ?!

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Bah quoi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça dans un moment d'émotion intense xD

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*chuchote à_ **Tsukiyomi-Hime ***Ne sait-elle dire que ça ? Parce que ça commence à m'inquiéter…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Nan xD Elle a juste envie de nous faire chier, ça l'éclate.

**Joey Wheeler : **C'est officiel, je vous classe comme étant des barges.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Merci du compliment xD

**Joey Wheeler : **C'en était pas un.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publié sur son mur : « T'as le look, coco ! Coco, t'as le look ! T'as le look, coco ! T'as le look qui te colle à la peau ! xD – complètement morte de rire !» _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et tous les autres inscrits du site aiment._

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **C'est moi où elle débloque complètement ?

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Non, c'est pas toi… Le redoutable mélange coca cherry/chocolat a encore frappé !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Grand silence…

**Atem Yami : **De Joey, ça ne m'aurait même pas surprit mais de Seto… Serait-on tombés dans la 4ème dimension ?!

**Marek Ishtar : **Y a des chances au vu de ce qui vient d'être écrit ici…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Assassin de Skyrim **_a publié sur son mur : « Suis-je la seule fille sensée de cette bande de dingues ?! » _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime, Neilly, la fana de Link **_et tous les autres inscrits du site aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Tu enfonces le clou là ! xD

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*faisant mine de réfléchir* _Va-t-il remonter ? That is the question ! 

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*hausse un sourcil*_ To be or not to be ?

**Joey Wheeler :** Tobi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un perso de Naruto vient faire là-dedans ?!

**Mai Valentine : **Mais qu'il est con ! Lui donne pas des idées à cette tarée !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **C'est clair qu'elle serait très bien capable de quelque chose du genre…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **C'est déjà bien le bordel, ici en plus alors n'en rajoutons pas s'il vous plait !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*regarde_ **Neilly, la fana de Link** _en soupirant après un coup d'œil à la folle*_ Trop tard…

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*de même que _**Assassin de Skyrim**_*_ Elle ricane…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane et sort des mitrailleuses dont on ne sait pas où*_ YAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

Bon, j'avoue n'être pas clean du tout sur ce chapitre mais c'est pas grave xD Dans le prochain, les persos de GX font (enfin !) leur apparition et seront suivit assez vite par ceux de 5Ds... Autrement dit... Pagaille en vue ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et bien fait rire !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : C'est à ma Sora que je dédie cette suite qui a mit plus d'un mois à venir pour cause de surmenage et de panne d'idée... Alors maintenant les persos de GX entrent en scène ! Ouais je sais. J'en ai honte... Mais bon voici la suite alors enjoy xD

* * *

**Battle 5 : Nouvelle génération = nouvelles conneries en perspectives !**

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_est maintenant ami avec _**Atem Yami **_et 30 autres personnes. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_vient de se connecter. _

**Syrus Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Zen Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Alexia Rhodes **_vient de se connecter._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_vient de se connecter._

**Aster Phœnix, maître de la Destinée **_vient de se connecter._

**Blair Flanningan **_vient de se connecter._

**Jim Croco **_vient de se connecter._

**Davy, Roi des Dinosaures **_vient de se connecter._

**Charlie, le Glouton **_vient de se connecter._

**Axel Brodie **_vient de se connecter._

**Bastien Misawa **_vient de se connecter._

**Jasmine **_vient de se connecter._

**Missy **_vient de se connecter._

**Mindy **_vient de se connecter._

**Isidore Rhodes **_vient de se connecter._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_a publié sur son mur : « J'ai la daleeeeuuuuuh ! » _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane comme une démente* _Et moi, j'ai le béton _*sort les outils de nulle part*_ On fait la terrasse ?

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **Ok mais on va bouffer avant !

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Ne lui donne pas des idées pareilles, il va devenir insupportable ! Bien qu'il le soit déjà.

**Aster Phœnix, maître de la Destinée : **Tu sais que tu parles dans le vide là ?

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_a publié sur son mur : « Qui est pour sécher le cours de cet abruti de Crowler ? » _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_et 20 autres personnes aiment. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane comme une démente* _Pourquoi t'es mouillé ? xD

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Mais qu'elle est conne quand elle s'y met !

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux : **Moi ! Il me saoule ce prof !

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée, Jaden…

**Davy, Roi des Dinosaures : **_*au garde à vous* _Si le chef sèche, je sèche aussi !

**Charlie, le Glouton : **_*mange des chips*_ CROUNCH ! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Syrus Truesdale : **_*goutte derrière le crâne* _Retourne manger, Charlie, ça vaut mieux…

**Charlie, le Glouton : **_*retourne manger ses chips* _OK ! Avec plaisir !

**Isidore Rhodes : **Qui veut chanter avec moi ?

**Alexia Rhodes : **_*veine sur la tempe*_ Grand frère… _*l'envoie valser d'un coup de pied* _Tu es hors sujet !

**Syrus Truesdale : **Il n'est pas que hors sujet là…

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*mort de rire*_ Non, il est complètement hors champ xD HOME RUN !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane comme une démente encore*_OOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Dr Vegan Crowler** _vient de se connecter._

**J-L Bonaparte** _vient de se connecter. _

**P. Lyman Banner** _vient de se connecter._

**Dr Vegan Crowler** _a publié sur son mur : « Ce cancre de Jaden Yûki vient encore d'inciter tous mes chers élèves à sécher mon cours ! Je suis indigné par l'absence de sanction ! –outré ». _

**J-L Bonaparte :** Of course ! Il fait dire que votre cours n'est de base pas assez intéressant. A votre image.

**Dr Vegan Crowler :** COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS BRITISH INCAPABLE ?!

**P. Lyman Banner :** Allons du calme, messieurs. Les réseaux sociaux ne sont pas des lieux pour règlements de compte.

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_aime. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*goûte de sueur derrière la tête* _Surtout qu'on peut lire la conversation…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_a publié sur son mur : « Midi ! Mon moment favori de la journée ! » _

**Madame Thérèse **_aime._

**Madame Thérèse : **Jour des Sandwich mon petit Jaden !

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu et Charlie, le Glouton **_aiment._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*se rue vers la cafétéria* _ME VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Charlie, le Glouton **_aime._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Mais quel morfale, celui-là !

**Atem Yami : **T'es la même, je te rappel.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **… Pas faux.

**Charlie, le Glouton : **_*cavale à une vitesse jusque-là insoupçonnée*_ SAAAAANNNNDWICHHHHHHHHHH !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*se tourne vers Atem* _Là, tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai déteint sur lui.

**Atem Yami : **_*sans voix intérieure*_ …

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_a publié sur son mur : « Debout Jaden ! On est en cours c'est pas l'heure de dormir ! » _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*à moitié endormi* _Zzzzzz ze dors pas, ze digère… Zzzzzz

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Bah réponds pas, idiot !

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux : **Et toi, en rentre pas dans son jeu…

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_a publié sur son mur : « N'ailiez pas peur et racontez la pire bourde de votre vie ! »_

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Je t'ai accepté en ami.

**Aster Phœnix, maître de la Destinée **_aime._

**Aster Phœnix, maître de la Destinée : **Quelle franchise !

**Zen Truesdale **_aime._

**Zen Truesdale : **C'est tellement raire qu'il en fasse preuve.

**Charlie, le Glouton : **J'ai oublié de mettre mon goûter dans ma boite à goûter ! T_T

**Syrus Truesdale : **Mais quel ventre sur pattes, celui-là !

**Alexia Rhodes : **J'ai un frère aîné.

**Isidore Rhodes : **_*pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur son clavier* _BOUH MA PETITE SŒUR ME DETESTE !

**Aster Phœnix, maître de la Destinée : **Il faut dire que tu ne te comporte pas tellement comme tel…

* * *

Bon voilà mon délire est terminé pour aujourd'hui mais la suite sera là bientôt... Enfin j'espère xD et ce seront les persos de 5Ds qui feront leur entrée ! Encore du bordel monstre en perspective ! Même pour mes pauvres neurones ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et amuser ! A une prochaine fois ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'enfuit sous les huées des persos tout en slalomant pour éviter que les tomates -même si elle adore ça- lui tombent sur la gueule*_ Salut les gens ! Me Voilà de retour pour un nouveau volet de cette fiction complètement décalée et cette fois, ce sont les persos de 5Ds qui viennent foutre le cirque alors enjoy et bonne lecture à vous les amis !

* * *

**Battle 6 : Quand les 5Ds s'en mêlent…**

**Yusei Fudo **_est maintenant ami avec _**Atem Yami **_et 70 autres personnes._

**Jack Atlas, ****le Roi des turbo duellistes **_vient de se connecter._

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_vient de se connecter._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_vient de se connecter._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_vient de se connecter._

**Lua Morphtronique **_vient de se connecter._

**Spirit of Monster Luka **_vient de se connecter._

**Dexter **_vient de se connecter._

**Tetsu Trudge **_vient de se connecter._

**Lazar, le lascar **_vient de se connecter._

**Mina Simington **_vient de se connecter._

**Rally Dawson, la Fusée **_vient de se connecter._

**Martha **_vient de se connecter._

**Bolt Tanner, le King **_vient de se connecter._

**Tenzen Yanagi, l'aventurier **_vient de se connecter._

**Blister **_vient de se connecter._

**Hunter Pace, Mr flambeur **_vient de se connecter._

**Rex Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Roman Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Misty Tredwell **_vient de se connecter._

**Carly Carmine, la meilleure journaliste de tous les temps **_vient de se connecter._

**Grieger, le puissant **_vient de se connecter._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bolt Tanner, le King **_a écrit sur le mur de _**Tenzen Yanagi, l'aventurier : **_« Alors comme ça, tu es venu nous rejoindre, vielle branche ! »_

**Tenzen Yanagi, l'aventurier **_et 25 autres personnes aiment. _

**Tenzen Yanagi, l'aventurier : **Hé hé ! Ouais ! Faut bien que je reste dans le coup, les jeunes !

Gros Silence…

**Tenzen Yanagi, l'aventurier : **Je me sens seul d'un coup…

**Bolt Tanner, le King **_aime. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_a écrit sur le mur de _**Jack Atlas, ****le Roi des turbo duellistes **: _« Mon pote, tes cheveux me font trop penser au Soleil, c'est dingue ! » _

**Jack Atlas,****le Roi des turbo duellistes, Bolt Tanner, le King, Yusei Fudo et **_35 autres personnes aiment. _

**Jack Atlas,****le Roi des turbo duellistes : **_*frimeur avant tout* _Parce qu'ils sont trop éclatants ?

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires : **_*très sérieux*_ Nan. Parce qu'ils sont comme le Soleil. C'est-à-dire pas regardable.

**Bolt Tanner, le King, Yusei Fudo **_et 35 autres personnes aiment._

**Yusei Fudo :** Crow… Respect.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_a publié sur son mur : « Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans les films d'horreur c'est toujours la même chose ! La nana demande toujours : « Y a quelqu'un ? » alors que le tueur est dans les parages. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait lui répondre : « Ouais, chuis dans la cuisine ! Je te prépare un encas ? » Nan mais WTF ?! Sérieux ?! » _

**Yusei Fudo, Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur, Crow Hogan, maitre des Ailes Noires **_et 20 autres personnes aiment. _

**Carly Carmine, la meilleure journaliste de tous les temps : **Encore une bonne raison pour ne pas regarder de films d'horreur.

**Jack Atlas,****l e Roi des turbo duellistes** _aime._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tetsu Trudge **_aime _**la citation** :_« Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête ! »_

**Yusei Fudo : **Comme c'est étonnant…

**Tetsu Trudge : **_*fait mine de sortir un flingue*_ Haut les mains !

**Jack Atlas, ****le Roi des turbo duellistes : **Peau de lapin !

_Tout le monde aime mais est choqué ! _

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur : **De la part de Crow, ça m'aurait pas étonné mais de Jack… Qu'est-ce que c'est chelou !

**Spirit of Monster Luka, Yusei Fudo **_et _**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aiment__._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires : **Kalin !

**Lua Morphtronique **_aime._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Hunter Pace, Mr flambeur **_aime _**La Torche **_et _**Double Face. **

**Dexter **_aime. _

**Grieger, le puissant : **Pourquoi des persos de Comics américains, franchement ?

**Hunter Pace, Mr flambeur : **Parce que **La Torche** maitrise les flammes comme moi, et **Double Face** à la classe, comme moi, quoi !

_Personne n'aime. _

**Jack Atlas, ****le Roi des turbo duellistes : **C'est pas **Hunter Pace** que t'aurais dû t'appeler mais **Hunter Face** !

**Yusei Fudo **_aime._

**Yusei Fudo : **Ou Crâne-Brûlé au choix.

**Grieger, le puissant **_et _**Dexter **_aiment._

**Dexter : **Juste pour vous le signaler, les Têtes-Brûlées se sont des bonbons, pas des gens, nuance.

_Tout le monde aime. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire**_, _**Spirit of Monster Luka, Martha, Misty Tredwell et Carly Carmine, la meilleure journaliste de tous les temps **_a rejoint le groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie !**

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _et les autres membres du groupe aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** *_tout contente* _DES COPINES !

**Yusei Fudo : **_*pâlit considérablement*_ On est des hommes morts… Elles se sont ralliées à la créature des Enfers ! _*s'enfuit loin… très loin*_

_Tous les mecs inscrits sur le site aiment. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** *_ricane comme une folle*_ La créature des Enfers, elle t'emmerde, Yuyu !

_Toutes les filles inscrites sur le site aiment. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur**_ a écrit sur le mur de _**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_: « Mon amour, je voudrai passer ma vie entière auprès de toi ! » _

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires : **_*furax* _ARRETE DE POLLUER MON MUR, KALIN !

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur : **Mais c'est pas moi qui ait écrit ça !

**Yusei Fudo et Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_aiment._

**Yusei Fudo : **Piratage ?

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_aime._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur : **Ouais… T_T

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_aime._

**Crow Hogan : **MAUDIT PIRATE ! TU VAS VOIR SI JE TE CHOPE !

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment... xD Non, je ne suis pas une fan de Secret Story ! _*toussote*_ Bref, c'était mon petit délire du matin en sociologie car je me faisais royalement chier ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous en revoulez encore ! Prochain chapitre : Crow et les autres vont-ils trouvé qui est le fameux pirate ? _*ricanements sinistres*_ Souhaitez leur bon courage car ils n'ont pas finis de s'en prendre dans la figure xD


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : ... _*s'incline profondément*_ DESOLEE DE POSTER CETTE SUITE AUSSI TARD ! J'ai eue pleins de soucis dont je ne parlerai pas ici car je ne veux pas vous ennuyer chers amis lecteurs et lectrices ^^ Bref, j'espère que mes délires vous amuseront ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Battle 7 : Le pirate**

**Atem Yami** _vient de se connecter. _

**Yûgi Mûto **_vient de se connecter. _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_vient de se connecter._

**Joey Wheeler **_vient de se connecter. _

**Tristan Taylor **_vient de se connecter._

**Shizu Ishtar **_vient de se connecter._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_vient de se connecter._

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_vient de se connecter._

**Yami Marek, génie du mal **_vient de se connecter. _

**Marek Ishtar **_vient de se connecter._

**Yusei Fudo **_vient de se connecter._

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_vient de se connecter._

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_vient de se connecter._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_vient de se connecter._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_vient de se connecter._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_vient de se connecter. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_vient de se connecter. _

**Syrus Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Zen Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Alexia Rhodes **_vient de se connecter._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_vient de se connecter._

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_vient de se connecter._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur**_a écrit sur le mur de _**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_: « MON AMOUR ! » _

_Personne n'aime. _

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur : **FICHU PIRATE !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, ****Yami Marek, génie du mal** et** Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aiment. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_a écrit sur le mur d'_**Atem Yami **_: « L'amitié c'est bien ! » _

_Tous sauf les méchants aiment mais sont choqués ! _

**Atem Yami : **_*choqué*_ Oh la !

**Jaden Yûki,** **le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_et _**Yusei Fudo **_aiment. _

**Jaden Yûki : **Quand le méchant dit des trucs pareils, c'est mauvais signe…

**Yusei Fudo**_, _**Atem Yami **_et _**Yûgi Mûto **_aiment. _

**Yusei Fudo : **_*hausse un sourcil* _La fin du monde serait-elle proche, mes amis ?

**Atem Yami, ****Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, ****Yûgi Mûto, ****Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes et Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_aiment._

**Yûgi Mûto :**_*pâlit* _Parles pas de malheur !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*boude comme un gamin* _Foutu pirate de mer** !

_Tout le monde aime. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publié sur son mur : « Je n'aime plus le YAOI… » _

**Shizu Ishtar : **_*en tombe des nues*_ Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?!

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire : **_*hausse un sourcil*_ Vraiment pas normal tout ça…

**Alexia Rhodes : **Je plussoie.

_Toutes les filles du groupe aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*mode furax en sortant ses AK-47 avant de tirer dans tous les sens, tous crocs dehors*_ QUI A OSE METTRE UNE TELLE IMMONDICE SUR MON MUR ?!

**Atem Yami : **Ça aurait été trop beau… Encore le pirate ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :**_*grogne* _ Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse… ?

_Toutes les filles du groupe aiment. _

**Shizu Ishtar, Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire** _et _**Alexia Rhodes** _aiment._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publié sur son mur : « Mais qui est ce maudit pirate, bon sang ?! Bon, qui a eu son compte de pirater ? » _

**Atem Yami : **_*hausse un sourcil*_ Va-t-on procédé par élimination ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Oh mais qu'il est intelligent !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal **_et_ **Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_aiment. _

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*perplexe*_ Tsu-chan… Tu crois vraiment pouvoir coincer le pirate comme ça ? Avec un stratagème aussi débile ?

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Ridicule.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*aura noire*_ Bah si tu as une meilleure idée, mets-la en pratique -suis-le-plus-intelligent-et-je-vous-emmerde-profondément !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, ****Yami Marek, génie du mal **_et 35 autres personnes aiment._

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée : **Là j'ai bien envie de dire… _*prend une brosse pour s'en servir comme micro*_ EEEEEETTTTTTTTT REJETE !

**Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes, Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire, Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires, Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur, Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre, Syrus Truesdale, Zen Truesdale, Alexia Rhodes **_et_**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_aiment. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur**_a écrit sur le mur de _**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_: « Alors la forme ? »_

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_et _**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_aiment._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires :** Rectangle ! xD

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires**, **Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes, Yusei Fudo** _et_ **Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aiment._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur :** T'es con.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publié sur son mur : « J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette ! J'entends le loup et le renard chanter ! » _

**Joey Wheeler :** C'est qui que tu traites de belette, la folle dingue ?!

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Parce que tu te sens visé ?

**Joey Wheeler :** Connard.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Lazar, le lascar **_vient de se connecter._

**Rex Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Roman Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Lazar, le lascar **_a écrit sur le mur de _**Rex Goodwin **_: « Hihihi ! Ces jeunes tellement peu perspicaces ! Pas vrai patron ? » _

**Roman Goodwin, Yami Marek, génie du mal, ****Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, ****Hunter Pace, Mr flambeur, Dr Vegan Crowler** _et _ **J-L Bonaparte **_aiment. _

**Rex Goodwin : **_*hausse un sourcil*_ Alors dois-je en déduire que c'était vous, le fameux pirate du réseau ?

**Lazar, le lascar : **Hihihi !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **QQQQQUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

_Toutes les membres du_ _groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie !** _aiment. _

**Alexia Rhodes : **Toi t'as signé ton arrêt de mort !

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire : **_*sors le fouet d'épines de roses* _Tu vas subir la Sentence Divine des Yaoistes !

**Shizu Ishtar : **… Il y aurait un cadavre dans moins de dix minutes parmi nous…

**Spirit of Monster Luka : **Vous avez regardé l'avenir avec votre collier, Shizu-san ? _*étoiles dans les yeux*_ Waoooouh !

**Misty Tredwell : **Je plussoie. J'ai eu la même vision. Le décompte a déjà commencé d'ailleurs**. **

**Carly Carmine, la meilleure journaliste de tous les temps : **_*aux anges*_ ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Télépathie entre filles !

**Jasmine : **Je suis outrée !

**Missy : **Moi aussi !

**Mindy : **Et moi, donc !

**Blair Flanningan : **_*sort le lance-flamme* _CHAIR BRULEE !

**Téa Gardner :** _*regard noir*_ Ca va saigner !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **_*fait craquer ses phalanges*_ Niak niak niak !

**Mai Valentine : **_*fait de même*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Rex Goodwin : **Lazar… Cours.

**Lazar, le lascar : **Gné ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*aura noire, yeux qui lancent des éclairs, mitrailleuses de sortie…*_ A L'ASSAAUUUUUUUUUT ! SUS A L'ENNEMI !

**Roman Goodwin : **Le pauvre… _*sourire sadique* _Je le plaindrai presque.

**Yusei Fudo : **Mot clé de la phrase : « presque ».

* * *

Voici donc ce que j'ai pondue aujourd'hui ! Avant de tirer ma révérence je vous remercie pour votre soutien et aussi vos reviews ! En parlant de reviews, si vous en voulez encore, je vous invite fortement à en laisser à la fin de votre lecture ! Merci de votre coopération !


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : Enfin la suite de ce délire complètement débile ! _*ricane*_ Je dois dire que j'ai été drôlement inspirée pendant mes partiels ! surtout pour sortir des conneries pareilles que je dédie surtout à ma chère **Tsubasa Sora**. Ton Judai a enfin ses heures de gloire et le dernier mot aussi xD Bonne lecture à tous mes amis timbrés !

* * *

**Battle 8 : ****Donjon de Naheulbeuk ou comment Jaden se lâche**

**Atem Yami** _vient de se connecter. _

**Yûgi Mûto**_ vient de se connecter. _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_vient de se connecter._

**Joey Wheeler **_vient de se connecter. _

**Tristan Taylor **_vient de se connecter._

**Shizu Ishtar **_vient de se connecter._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_vient de se connecter._

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_vient de se connecter._

**Yami Marek, génie du mal **_vient de se connecter. _

**Marek Ishtar **_vient de se connecter._

**Yusei Fudo **_vient de se connecter._

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_vient de se connecter._

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_vient de se connecter._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_vient de se connecter._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_vient de se connecter._

**Rex Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Roman Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu**_ vient de se connecter. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_vient de se connecter. _

**Syrus Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Zen Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Alexia Rhodes **_vient de se connecter._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_vient de se connecter._

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_vient de se connecter._

**Jim Croco **_vient de se connecter._

**Davy, Roi des Dinosaures **_vient de se connecter._

**Charlie, le Glouton **_vient de se connecter._

**Dr Vegan Crowler** _vient de se connecter._

**J-L Bonaparte** _vient de se connecter. _

**P. Lyman Banner** _vient de se connecter._

**Isidore Rhodes **_vient de se connecter. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publiée la vidéo _**Premier épisode du donjon Naheulbeuk**_ sur son mur. _

**Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto, ****Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Marek Ishtar, Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **et **Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_aiment._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **Eh le nain, reste avec nous sinon tu feras plaisir à l'elfe ! Oh chiotte ! xD

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _aime._

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*pensif*_ Je me demande quand même lequel des deux est le nain et lequel est l'elfe…

**Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto **_et_ **Joey Wheeler** _aiment._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publiée la vidéo _**Laridet du poulet**_ sur son mur. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*chante à tue-tête* _C'est le laridet du poulet, dansez, dansez si vous le pouvez !

**Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto, ****Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Marek Ishtar, Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **et **Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_aiment._

**Atem Yami : **Je crois qu'on la perdue pour de bon…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Sans doute reviendra-t-elle nous hanter dans la nuit **! **

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*chante*_ Un jour mon prince viendra !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et_** Jesse Anderson, l'homme aux cristaux **_aiment._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme aux cristaux : **Tu m'as appelé, mon Roi ?

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_aime. _

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Trouvez-vous une chambre !

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **Mais avec grand… plaisir !

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ a publié sur son mur : "Quand je serai au niveau deux... Je ferai quoi ? Aucune idée xD" _

_Tous les inscrits du site aiment. _

**Charlie, le Glouton : **_*en salive d'avance* _J'irais m'offrir un bon sandwich !

**Isidore Rhodes **_et _**Davy, Roi des Dinosaures **_aiment. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Je vous exploserai tous, bande de minables !

_Personne n'aime. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*ricane en haussant sourcil_* Tous pour Chad ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime, Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto, Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_et 25 autres personnes aiment. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Ta gueule, sale Slifer !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, ****Yami Marek, génie du mal, Rex Goodwin**_ et_** Rex Goodwin **_aiment._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux : **J'attraperai mon petit-ami, le trainerait dans un endroit désert avant de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser fougueusement, _*sourire d'ange*_ pourquoi ?

_Tous les membres du groupe_** Yaoistes en folie **_aiment._

**Alexia Rhodes **_a partagé un lien son : _**Hurlement hystérique de fangirl.**

**Tous les membres du groupe Yaoistes en folie aiment. **

**Atem Yami :** _*soupir* _Fallait s'y attendre…

**Yûgi Mûto, Yusei Fudo** _et _**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu** _aiment._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu :** Je gagnerai mon duel acharné contre ma couette légèrement récalcitrante xD

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux, Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et 15 autres personnes aiment._

**Yûgi Mûto : **Marmotte.

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*hilare avec raison*_ Nope, j'ai mangé le chocolat au lieu de le plier dans le papier alu !

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée : **Owned… + 1 pour Jaden**. **

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_aime _**Envoyer le Slifer en titre au fond du trou en chantant à Tue-tête : « JE NE SUIS PAS UN HEROS ! » **

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_aime _**Casser un certain noiraud en mettant à fond dans toute l'Académie : « JE SERAI LE MAITRE DU DONJON ! » **

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_aime_ _la citation :_** « Je suis le maitre du monde ! » **

_Tous les méchants du site aiment. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **Le maitre du jambon serait plus à ta portée mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien…

**Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto, Yusei Fudo, Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux, Tsukiyomi-Hime, Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_et 30 autres personnes aiment._

**Charlie, le Glouton : **_*se casse dans la cuisine*_ JAMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_a publié sur son mur : « Ils sont fiers, ils sont élancés… » _

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Vil flatteur !

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*hausse un sourcil en ricanant* _Ah ? Parce que tu es un elfe, toi maintenant ?

**Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto, Yusei Fudo, Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux, Tsukiyomi-Hime, Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_et 20 autres personnes aiment._

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Ca m'arrache les phalanges d'écrire un truc pareil mais… Owned.

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée, Jim Croco **_, _**Davy, Roi des Dinosaures, Syrus Truesdale **_et _**Zen Truesdale **_aiment._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux : **\+ 1 _*cœur*_

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_aime._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Un cœur ? Ok… _*tilt*_ Oh WAIT ! xD

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_a partagé la chanson :_** Troll du Chaos **_sur son mur._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_et_** Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aiment._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*chantonne* _Ah qu'il est fort ! Ah qu'il est beau ! Ah qu'il est grand, mon ami Troll du Chaos !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :**_ *en peux plus de rire* _BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Syrus Truesdale : **Euh... Mais tu ne partages pas ta chambre avec Chad, Aster ?

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée : **Si, c'est le cas.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :**_ *dead* _x_x

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu :**_ *en peut plus non plus* _X_X

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **Enflure.

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publiée la vidéo _**Pub Chiantos, les petits bonbons nains**_ sur son mur. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_aime._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **Tu viens de me donner une idée pour le cadeau d'anniv' de Chad !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aime._

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **_*sort un fusil et tire une balle explosive sur _**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu**_* _…

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Mais dis donc ! C'est pas bientôt fini, le gâchis de munitions ?!

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_aime _**R****ester sain d'esprit en étant cerné par des abrutis indécrottables et**** en tous genres en se passant « I will survive » en boucle. **

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_aime._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires : **Be a warrior !

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_aime _**La Beauté de la Destinée ! **

_Tous les méchants du site aiment. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*très sérieux* _ « Beauté » et « Destinée » sont antinomiques.

**Atem Yami, Yûgi Mûto, Tsukiyomi-Hime** _et 10 autres personnes aiment._

**Atem Yami** : Sait-il au moins, ce que cela veut dire ?

**Yûgi Mûto** _aime._

**Yusei Fudo :** Vas savoir…

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_aime._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*sort* _I'M THE CHAMPION !

* * *

VOICI L'HISTOIRE D'UN NAIN CAPABLE... DE COURIR VITE ET DE VOYAGER LOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! /SBAF/ _*dead son âme quittant son corps pas sa bouche*_

Atem : _*dissimule l'arme du crime*_ Au moins, elle nous cassera moins les oreilles comme ça...

Yûgi : Je sens qu'elle va être méchante dans le chapitre suivant... Reviews les amis !


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteure : Après plusieurs mois sans écrire sur ce délire complètement à l'ouest, je redémarre fort en dédiant ce chapitre loufoque à mes yaoistes adorées : **Tsubasa Sora**, **Katsumi19** et **Luunastra** qui interviennent pour la première fois dans mes conneries ! Bonne lecture à tous mes fous et folles du ciboulot ! xD

* * *

**Face-De-Duelliste**

**Battle 9 : Où il est question de Fangirls**

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_vient de se connecter._

**Lenalee Sixx **_vient de se connecter._

**Sora Yûki Sendo** _vient de se connecter._

**Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _vient de se connecter._

**Atem Yami** _vient de se connecter. _

**Yûgi Mûto**_vient de se connecter. _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_vient de se connecter._

**Joey Wheeler **_vient de se connecter. _

**Tristan Taylor **_vient de se connecter._

**Shizu Ishtar **_vient de se connecter._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_vient de se connecter._

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_vient de se connecter._

**Yami Marek, génie du mal **_vient de se connecter. _

**Marek Ishtar **_vient de se connecter._

**Yusei Fudo **_vient de se connecter._

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_vient de se connecter._

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_vient de se connecter._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_vient de se connecter._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_vient de se connecter._

**Rex Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Roman Goodwin **_vient de se connecter._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu**_vient de se connecter. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_vient de se connecter. _

**Syrus Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Zen Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Alexia Rhodes **_vient de se connecter._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_vient de se connecter._

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_vient de se connecter._

**Jim Croco **_vient de se connecter._

**Davy, Roi des Dinosaures **_vient de se connecter._

**Charlie, le Glouton **_vient de se connecter._

**Dr Vegan Crowler** _vient de se connecter._

**J-L Bonaparte** _vient de se connecter. _

**P. Lyman Banner** _vient de se connecter._

**Isidore Rhodes **_vient de se connecter. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Lenalee Sixx**_,_**Sora Yûki Sendo** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _viennent de rejoindre le groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_._

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie **_aiment. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricanements déments, sort des mitrailleuses et tire dans tous les sens_* DES RENFORTS ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie **_aiment. _

**Atem Yami : **_*pâlit brusquement*_ Punaise… Les mecs, on est morts…

_Tous les membres masculins du site aiment. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*se rend compte de la présence d'une certaine personne*_ Surtout moi, en fait… J'ai l'impression…

_Tous les persos de GX présents aiment. _

**Sora Yûki Sendo : **_*gros cœurs à la place des yeux*_ MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! _*s'en va se jeter sur le susnommé* _

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie **_aiment._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*détale comme un lapin (très appétissant, cela étant dit xD … Ok, je sors !)* _Qu'est-ce que je disais ?!

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux : **_*soupir et détale à leurs poursuite* _…

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée : **_*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Ca commence, bien cette connerie…

_Tous les persos de GX présents aiment._

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_a écrit sur le mur de _**Katsumi Disciple of Evil : **_« Pourquoi Disciple of Evil ?- s'interroge » _

**Katsumi Disciple of Evil, Tsukiyomi-Hime, Lenalee Sixx **_et _**Sora Yûki Sendo **_aiment. _

**Katsumi Disciple of Evil : **_*morte de rire* _Mais parce que je suis vraiment la disciple du Diable ! xD

**Tsukiyomi-Hime, Lenalee Sixx**_et _**Sora Yûki Sendo **_aiment._

**Isidore Rhodes : **_*chante à tue-tête* _LES DEMONS DE MINUIT !

_Personne n'aime. _

**Atem Yami** : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Démone de midi, plutôt…

**Yûgi Mûto** _aime._

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : ***_hausse un sourcil*_ Cette folle à une disciple ?!

_Tous les garçons du site aiment. _

**Yusei Fudo : **_*plaque une main sur son visage* _ Comme tu peux le voir…

_Tous les persos de 5Ds aiment. _

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes : **_*émoticône LP 0*_ On est mort. Y a plus d'espoir pour nous, les mecs…

**Yusei Fudo** _et_ **Atem Yami** _aiment._

**Isidore Rhodes : **_*chante à tue-tête* _NOIR C'EST NOIR ! IL N' Y A PLUS D'ESPOIR !

_Personne n'aime._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sort la poêle à frire*_ La ferme, chanteur de pacotille ! _*fout un coup à Isidore Rhodes qui fait un magnifique vol plané* _

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_ aiment. _

**Isidore Rhodes :** _*se crash au loooooooooooooooooooooin*_ … T_T

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_vient de créer un évènement : _**Convo skype… YAOI** **! **

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_ aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_invite tous les membres du groupe_** Yaoistes en folie. **

**Katsumi Disciple of Evil : **_*mode sadique enclenché* _ET C'EST PARTI LES CONNERIES !

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_ aiment._

**Atem Yami** : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Elles persistent et elles signent !

_Tous les garçons du site aiment. _

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*soupir de soulagement* _Heureusement que c'est un évènement fermé et sur Skype, on aura pas à subir leurs délires…

_Tous les garçons du site aiment. _

**Joey Wheeler : **_*lève les bras en l'air* _AMEN !

**Atem Yami,** **Yûgi Mûto,** **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde, ****Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes, Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, ****Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux et Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre**_ aiment. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Atem Yami** _a publié sur son mur : « ON EST CONDAMNES ! »_

_Tous les garçons du site aiment. _

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée : **_*lève un sourcil* _Pourquoi un tel affolement ?

**Atem Yami** _aime._

**Atem Yami :** *_tout paniqué_* **Tsukiyomi-Hime** vient de bouffer des tagadas…

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_ aiment._

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée : **_*pâlit d'un coup*_ Oh oh…

**Atem Yami :** _*tout aussi pâle*_ Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire !

**Joey Wheeler : **_*s'enfuit* _VEUX PAS MOURIR !

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes** **:** _*hurle comme un fou*_ On va tous y passer !

**Atem Yami, ****Yûgi Mûto,** **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde, ****Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu, ****Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux, Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires, Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_et_** Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre**_ aiment. _

**Yusei Fudo** **:** STOP ! Deux secondes. Qui est le coupable de ce crime odieux ?

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire : **_*la pointe du doigt* _C'est elle…

**Sora Yûki Sendo** **:** _*planque l'arme du dit crime derrière son dos et sifflote innocemment* J_'ai rien fais, je suis aussi innocente qu'un bébé licorne qui vient de naitre…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime, Lenalee Sixx** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _aiment._

**Yûgi Mûto**** :** _*la pointe du doigt* _TOUS SUR ELLE !

**Sora Yûki Sendo** **:** _*se barre à la Sena Kobayakawa afin de rester entière et en vie_* …

**Katsumi Disciple of Evil, Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et_** Lenalee Sixx**_ aiment. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Lenalee Sixx** _a publié sur le mur de_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil **: _« Rapplique ! _**Sora Yûki Sendo**_ nous fait une hémorragie nasale aigue ! – se marre comme une démente en donnant les premiers soins à la dite malade ! » _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _aime._

**Atem Yami :** On ne demande pas de qui c'est la faute… _*jette un regard à la fautive en question*_ Encore.

**Jim Croco, Davy, Roi des Dinosaures, Charlie, le Glouton, Syrus Truesdale , Zen Truesdale , Alexia Rhodes, Isidore Rhodes, Shizu Ishtar **_et_** Marek Ishtar **_aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane avec un regard innocent* _Plait-il ? Je n'ai rien fait pourtant !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*soupir*_ Personne ne va te croire, t'es vraiment pas crédible !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **_*secoue négativement la tête*_Vraiment pas… Moi, j'dis !

**Zen Truesdale : **_*totalement sérieux* _Bah qui irait croire des méchants, franchement ?

_Tous les persos de GX aiment. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** *_se met à chanter avec une brosse en guise de micro_* CASSES ! WOWO CASSES !

**Sora Yûki Sendo **_aime._

**Joey Wheeler **_envoie un poke à _**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs.**

**Tristan Taylor **_envoi un poke à_** Yami Marek, génie du mal. **

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire, Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_et_** Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_aiment_**. **

**Dr Vegan Crowler** **: **_*moralisateur*_ Allons pas de grossièretés, messieurs !

**J-L Bonaparte** : C'est plutôt enfantin de votre part !

**P. Lyman Banner : **_*soupir* _ Pour une fois qu'ils sont du même avis !

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu **_aime._

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Joey Wheeler** _a publié sur le mur de_ **Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **: _« Je t'avais dit, de ne pas utiliser la Javel pour remplacer ton shampooing ! » _

_Tous les « gentils » du site aiment. _

**Sora Yûki Sendo : **_*fait bouger ses cheveux*_ L'Oréal, parce que je le vaut bien ! xD

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :** _*aura noire*_ Ta gueule !

**Rex Goodwin, Roman Goodwin **_et tous les autres méchants du site aiment._

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*sourire douteux* _Pour une fois qu'il nous sort une remarque intelligente !

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur : **_*mort de rire*_ Ça c'est pas faux !

**Sora Yûki Sendo : **_*lui montre ses cheveux*_ Dixit celui qui a sans nul doute fais la même bourde que Baku-chan ! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

Moi : _*chante encore*_ CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! WOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CASSEEEEEEEEEEES !

Atem : _*se bouche les oreilles*_ On l'a paumé en route !

Seto : _*de même qu'Atem*_ Qui se dévoue pour l'assommer, cette fois ?

Moi : Plai- /SBAF/ _*vient de se faire assommée... Encore une fois*_

Yusei : _*range le gourdin*_ Voilà, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Maintenant on aura un peu la paix !

Jack : _*soupir*_ Ne rêve pas trop...


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute contente*_ Vu que deux de mes lectrices favorites se sont senties délaissées dans le chapitre précédent, je vous dédie à vous : **DramaticalRaven** et **Ciris**, ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors ricanez bien et bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**Battle 10 : Le Corbeau et le Citron**

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_vient de se connecter._

**Lenalee Sixx **_vient de se connecter._

**Tsubasa Sora **_vient de se connecter._

**Katsumi19 **_vient de se connecter._

**Atem Yami** _vient de se connecter. _

**Yûgi Mûto**_vient de se connecter. _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_vient de se connecter._

**Joey Wheeler **_vient de se connecter. _

**Yusei Fudo **_vient de se connecter._

**Jack Atlas, le Roi des turbo duellistes **_vient de se connecter._

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_vient de se connecter._

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires **_vient de se connecter._

**Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur **_vient de se connecter._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu**_vient de se connecter. _

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_vient de se connecter. _

**Zen Truesdale **_vient de se connecter._

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux **_vient de se connecter._

**Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_vient de se connecter._

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _a publiée sur son mur : « Quand les Corbeaux passent… -ricane comme une folle »_

**Tsubasa Sora, Katsumi Disciple of Evil, Lenalee Sixx** et **Crow Hogan, maitre des Ailes Noires** aiment.

**Crow Hogan, maitre des Ailes Noires :** Hein ? C'est qui « Corbeau » et « Citron » ?

_Tous les persos de 5Ds aiment. _

**DramaticalRaven** _vient de se connecter._

**Ciris** _vient de se connecter._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sourire dément_* Maintenant tu as ta réponse xD

**DramaticalRaven** et **Ciris** _aiment._

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Ciris** _a publiée sur son mur : « KATSU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! –fangirl hystérique »_

_Tous les membres du groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie** _aiment._

**Joey Wheeler : **_*mode désespéré* _Et maintenant c'est pour ma pomme !

**Crow Hogan, maître des Ailes Noires, Kalin Kessler, l'Exécuteur, Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu****,** **Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre, Zen Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux, Aster Phoenix, maître de la Destinée **_aiment._

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu : **_*ricane en le montrant du doigt* _Ah Ah Ah ! Chacun son tour !

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux, Aster Phoenix, maitre de la Destinée **_et _**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre **_aiment. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_a publiée sur le mur de _**Ciris**_ : « Laisses-moi deviner, tu es une très grande fan de LEMON, n'est-ce pas ? –Regard qui en dit long »_

_Tous les membres du groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie** _aiment._

**Ciris : **_*ricane comme une démente* _ Nan, comment t'as devinée ?

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire** _et_ **Tsukiyomi-Hime** _aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*pliée en deux*_ Mais c'est tellement évident !

**Ciris** _et_ **DramaticalRaven **_aiment._

**Joey Wheeler : **_*tout pâle* _Pas de conversation de yaoiste, je vous en supplie !

**Chad Princeton, maitre incontesté des duels de monstre : **_*fait genre de s'en foutre*_ Vous avez vraiment que ça à foutre ou quoi ?

**Ciris :** _*sort le portevoix histoire de leur foutre bien la honte* _**ZEN TRUSEDALE** ET **SETO KAIBA** VENEZ CHERCHER VOS CHERIS ! ILS SONT EN MANQUE ! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Zen Truesdale **_et_** Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_aiment._

**DramaticalRaven : **_*en peux plus* _X_X ! XD !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ aime. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ a publiée sur le mur de _**DramaticalRaven **_: « Maître Raven, sur un arbre perchée, tenait en son bec… Un yaoi ! – pliée en deux de rire » _

_Tous les membres du groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie** _aiment._

**Atem Yami :** _*mode désespéré*_ Et maintenant elle détourne les Fables de La Fontaine !

_Tous les profs inscrits sur le site aiment. _

**Ciris :**_ *a tellement envie d'en rajouter une couche* _Maitresse Tsukiyomi, par ses sens alertée, vient alors la retrouver afin de converser… XD

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _et_ **DramaticalRaven** _aiment._

**Tsubasa Sora :** *_se bidonne comme une dingue*_ Sur que la Tsu' est une renarde perverse !

**DramaticalRaven, Ciris,** **Katsumi19, Lenalee Sixx **_et_** les autres membres du groupe Yaoistes en folie **_aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*tire la langue de manière très mature*_ Je t'emm**** **Sora** !

**Tsubasa Sora **_aime._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_envoie un poke à_** Tsubasa Sora. **

**Lenalee Sixx : **_*en ricanant*_ Ah non ! Renarde c'est pas assez fort ! Je dirai plutôt Louve !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aime._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*hurle à la lune*_ AOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU xD

**Tsubasa Sora**_ et_** Katsumi19 **_aiment._

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Akiza Izinski, la Rose Noire **_a publiée sur le mur de _**Ciris **_: « Tu veux de la citronnade ? – sourire douteux ». _

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_ aiment. _

**Ciris : **_*sourire tout aussi douteux*_ Avec de la glace à la vanille ?

_Tous les membres du groupe _**Yaoistes en folie**_ aiment._

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publiée sur son mur : « Complètement accro aux citrons ! –bave aux coins des lèvres »_

**Atem Yami :** _*en peux plus*_ Roh ! On a compris que tu adorais les scènes croustillantes alors n'en rajoute pas !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane*_ Et avoue que ça t'arrange bien, mon cher !

_Tous les membres du groupe_** Yaoistes en folie **_aiment._

**Atem Yami : **_*tout rouge d'un coup* _M-Mais… Arrête de raconter des salades !

**Yûgi Mûto, Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_et _**Joey Wheeler **_aiment. _

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

**Jaden Yûki, le nouveau maitre du Jeu Hime **_a publié sur son mur : «Quand je vois un corbeau… ITACHI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, BORD** ?! » _

_Tous les fans de Naruto inscrits sur le site aiment. _

**DramaticalRaven : **_*morte de rire*_ Le pauvre quand même xD Ca n'auras de cesse de le poursuivre ça ! T'abuse,** Tsukiyomi ! **

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_aime._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*se marre sans le moindre remord*_ Désolée, c'était trop tentant !

**Tsubasa Sora : **_*part dans son délire*_ Evil's Tentation !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime, Ciris, Lenalee Sixx et Katsuli19 **_aiment._

**Atem Yami : **_*goutte de sueur sur le crâne*_ Sachant que cette fille _*pointe _**Tsukiyomi**_ du doigt* _EST l'incarnation du Diable… Je la vois mal se tenter elle-même…

_Tous les héros de Yû-Gi-Oh aiment. _

**Jesse Anderson, l'homme des cristaux : **_*note sur un tableau*_ Atem 1- Yaoistes 0

_Tous les mâles inscrits sur le site aiment. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** *_mode vengeance activé_* Pas pour longtemps, les mecs… Pas pour longtemps…

* * *

Atem : _*complètement désespéré*_ Encore deux folles en plus, aller !

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ Mais plus on est de folle plus on rit xD

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : *_tente d'assommer l'auteure encore une fois_* Justement !

Moi : _*esquive tel un ninja et se barre en ricanant comme une démone*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! VOUS NE M'ARRETEREZ JAMAIS !

Seto : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'est moi ou elle est encore pire que les méchants des séries qu'elle regarde ?

Joey : _*en peux plus*_ Non, c'est pas toi...


End file.
